


Discovery

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Ficlet, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is easily distracted in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Открытия](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527206) by [krasnoe_solnishko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko)



> A/N: An old request.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Jim’s so close he can feel it. He’s got his tongue in Spock’s mouth and one leg against Spock’s hip, the other against Spock’s knee, both his hands sliding down Spock’s shoulders...

But then Spock pushes him back down in the mattress again, surging over top and flattening their chests together, smooth and hard and _warm_. Spock’s thinner than Jim but more toned. He’s distracted again, Jim can tell, because he’s ignoring Jim’s hands and kissing his way down the side of Jim’s face, pausing at Jim’s stubble to comment, “Fascinating.”

Jim’s sure he’s seen Vulcans with beards before. Incredibly rarely, but he’s sure they’re capable of it. They just choose not to. Not particularly noteworthy. But Spock’s lost in the haze of Jim’s body, and he rubs their chins together and fingers Jim’s lightly.

“Scratchy?” Jim asks. Spock nods against him. Jim tilts his chin up and tries to tickle Spock with it, but Spock merely twitches the side of one lip up, doesn’t laugh.

Spock sits back to simply observe, and as much as he’s horny—Jim can see that; the dilated pupils, the dark cheeks, the heavy eyelids—Spock looks curious, too. The first time, they were too frantic. There wasn’t time to look, to take it in. They’ve explored since, but they’re always interrupted, though there’s always time to fumble with hands and mouths. Jim’s still got every centimeter of Spock’s body memorized, and he lies back to let Spock do the same.

But he’s still a child on the inside, and he asks, “Like what you see?”

Spock’s head tilts to the side, the way it does when Jim tells a joke he doesn’t understand. “Captain, why would I be lying in bed with you if I did not approve of your body?”

“I don’t know. Maybe I just thought you liked me for more than my looks.” He quirks another grin on the border of a chuckle. Spock scowls, though he’d never admit he’s doing so. Jim reaches down to cup Spock’s rigid cock, trying to get them back on track.

Mewling, Spock pulses in his hand, breathing, “My apologies, Captain.” He dives back in to recapture Jim’s lips. The way Spock says ‘captain,’ always sends a shiver of delight down Jim’s spine; it’s not his name, but it’s a reminder of their connection. They’re locked together in more ways than one. Spock’s tongue snakes into his mouth, exploring and wonderful.

Jim’s massaging Spock’s dick in his hands, and he thinks they’re just about to start again, really start, when Spock freezes too abruptly. It’s that tension he gets when he’s discovered something, and in the next minute, he’s slipping down Jim’s body, leaving a wet trail of kisses. He stops at one of Jim’s nipples—now those, Jim knows Vulcans have.

But Spock’s aren’t as pink and are smaller and don’t seem to pebble the way humans’ do. They stay soft and spongy. Jim’s are a little hard from stimulation, and Spock runs his tongue in a circle around the right one, laving over it and dousing it with care. He sucks it up into his mouth, teeth lightly scraping it, and when Jim gasps, Spock’s teeth recede. He sucks on it for a good minute before he pops off, murmuring, “Interesting...”

“You’re not going to get any milk, if that’s what you’re trying to do,” Jim says. Spock’s dick has slipped out of his hands, and now he couldn’t reach without twisting and turning, so he settles for stroking through Spock’s silky hair instead. Spock’s tongue starts lapping at the abused nipple, already stiff.

“Then why do they react this way?”

Jim rolls his eyes and bites back his chuckle. “I don’t know. You’d have to ask Bones if you want a biology lesson.”

Spock makes a mild face. “I am not interested in Dr. McCoy’s body.”

“Well if you’re interested in mine, I suggest you get moving before my cock stops believing you.”

Spock nods. “I apologize, Captain.” But he gives the nipple a last, hard suck for good measure, before he starts kissing his way back down. Jim would’ve liked him to come up, lining them up, so Jim could roll them over and—

But he’s definitely not about to stop this. Spock’s tongue is heaven on his skin, and if it just gets a little lower, yes, like that, just...

Spock stops at Jim’s bellybutton, sticking in his tongue and kissing it before announcing, “The method of tucking the cut umbilical cord inside is most odd.” Jim’s cock is rock against Spock’s chin, and he can’t believe Spock is seriously mentioning umbilical cords right now. He gives a reminder by rocking his hips up, pressing his dick into Spock’s throat. Spock rubs against it like a cat, his eyes issuing another ‘sorry.’

Then he’s kissing back down, scattering little licks all around his belly, over his hipbones, between the blond curls over his cock. Spock picks one thigh and nips lightly, eliciting a grunt of pleasure and licking down the inside. Honestly, given how prissy Vulcans can be—they won’t even eat with their hands—Jim really didn’t think he was going to get Spock’s mouth near his cock any time soon. Either Spock’s human side is showing, or Vulcans are secretly kinkier than they let on.

Jim’s never going to know which, because there’s no way he’s ever going to give another Vulcan a test drive. He’s pretty sure he’s locked to Spock now, just like they’ve always been, now in the last way left. Spock’s tongue runs along Jim’s balls, but he already knows about those. He expressed his dismay the first time they had sex. Vulcans, apparently, have testicles on the inside. Now Spock’s worshipping Jim’s like he’s never seen anything more _fascinating._ He sucks one into his mouth, more careful with his teeth, and he runs his tongue along it. Jim moans appreciatively. It snaps back when Spock lets go, and Spock envelops the other one, suckling on it. His mouth is so warm and wet, and it’s all Jim can do not to throw his head back and lose himself. But he wants to look—wants to see his balls in Spock’s mouth. Spock’s watching his face, obviously trying hard to please his captain.

Two can play at that game, and Jim groans, “You’re doing amazing, Commander.” He pauses for a languid breath as Spock lets go, nuzzling into Jim’s sac. “I’d promote you if you weren’t already my First...”

“Perhaps job security?” Spock suggests. He’s licking at the base of Jim’s cock.

Jim releases one laugh before he’s moaning again. “It’s yours forever.” How could he have anyone else? He wouldn’t stand for it. Spock’s his in the bedroom, his in the living room, his out there on the bridge and his anywhere they go in this universe. Spock licks his way up to the tip of Jim’s cock, and then he’s pulling back again.

Jim hisses in frustration. What now? Spock’s looking at the veiled head, peeling back the precum, so much different than his own. It’s pinker and it’s smoother and it’s beaded with precum, ripe and ready. Spock’s tongue—so devilish and dirty by now—wipes the head clean. It presses into the middle, running along the hole, then slips to the side, tracing around his foreskin. Spock mouths the shaft, but his eyes are still on the tip. Jim sighs and leans back; Spock’s going into study mode again.

But if Spock’s going to study anything, Jim prefers it be his cock. Spock’s fingers run to the base, gripping it tightly so he can tilt it all up. He blinks, _staring_ at it.

Jim warns, “Spock...”

And Spock parts his lips like lightning, sliding down to gorge himself on Jim’s dick. Jim gasps in surprise, fingers tightening in Spock’s hair, and Spock sucks hard, tongue flat along the underside. Jim moans loudly, and Spock sucks again and again.

Then he pulls off to get another look, and Jim grumbles, “I’m going to blindfold you next time.”

Spock says, “Fascinating,” and drops back on.


End file.
